One Boy One Girl
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Neither of them wanted to meet each other, but they gave in to their friends' pleas. The moment John and Sophia look in each others' eyes, however, it's love at first site.


Well I haven't done John Morrison before, so here he is. Please review, it is greatly appreciated.

_**One Boy, One Girl-Collin Raye**_

_

* * *

He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend_

_When she said "there's someone you should meet"_

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently_

***John's POV***

I really don't wanna be here. The only reason I came is to shut Jasmine up. Her and Randy have been trying for months to set me up with her best friend Sophia. We were in their hometown this week so they thought it would be perfect. Finally I gave in, and now here I am, in this over crowded restaurant, and I was getting tired of waiting for them.

_When she walked in, their eyes met,_

_And they both stared_

_Right there and then__,_

_Everyone else disappeared,_

***Sophia's POV***

I could kill Jasmine and Randy. They keep trying to set me up with their friend that they work with. His name is John Hennigan. I really don't wanna do this. I mean don't get me wrong, meeting him would be really cool, he's hot and I've been a fan for a while, but I would never date a wrestler. I don't wanna deal with the stress. The only reason I'm doing this is shut Jasmine and Randy up. And now we were running late cause Jasmine wasn't happy with anything I had to wear.

We finally got to the restaurant and they rushed me inside.

***John's POV***_  
_

I checked my watch for abut the millionth time and was about to get up and leave. Just as I was about to get up, I heard someone call out my name. I looked up and saw Randy heading over to the table with Jasmine by his side, and someone was walking behind them. Once they got to the table, Jasmine pulled her friend in front of her.

I stared into her eyes and everyone else in just seemed to disappear.

_One boy, one girl,_

_Two hearts beating wildly,_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives._

_For a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

***Sophia's POV***

It felt like we were the only two people in the room. Our hearts were beating wildly, I could tell by the way he looked at me. To say the least, it was love at first sight. I knew as soon as he smiled at me that this was the day I'd been waiting for my entire life. In this moment in time, the whole world revolved around the two of us. One boy, and one girl, that was all that mattered. 

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church_

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words._

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"_

_And he raised her veil_

_Like the night they met,_

_Time just stood still, for  
_

***John's POV***

Me and Sophia have only been together for a year and a half, but I had proposed to her on our one year anniversary. And now here we are, at the front of the church, all of our friends and family watching closely.

"Son, you may kiss your bride" said the preacher

I raised her veil, and softly kissed her lips. Time seemed to stand still, just like the night we met.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,_

_"Congratulations, twins"_

***Sophia's POV***

I am now four months pregnant, and me and John are at the doctors. The doctor was looking for the heart beat. John took my hand and after a few minutes the doctor looked up and smiled.

"Congratulations, twins"

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,_

_And for a moment the whole world,_

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

***3rd Person POV***

The two looked at each other, hearts beating wildly, and smiled. They knew instantly that this was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives. And for just one moment, the world revolved around one boy, and one girl. Nothing else in the world mattered.


End file.
